the_hurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garkos Gorgons
The Gorgons are a team of violent players who usually utilize illegal tactics inside or outside the field. Their headquarters is inside a volcano in the Island of Garkos. The team includes: Stavros Garkos: The main villain of the show, he is the owner of the Garkos Gorgons, a football team composed of thugs who often use dirty tricks not only to defeat the Hurricanes, but also help Garkos in his other dirty schemes. He is voiced by Jay Brazeau. He runs Garkos Enterprises and is known for using the name Medusa as a pseudonym for some of his companies and breaking Medusa-head staffs during moments of anger. Stavros Garkos is the most persistent of the villains in Hurricanes. In most of his appearances, he tries to steal the Hurricanes' status as world's greatest football team and/or make large sums of money. Garkos' interests also include damaging the Hurricanes' image (even when he doesn't seem to gain anything from this) and his attempts in 'proving' football as a Greek sport. Stavros Garkos holds many companies around the world, all of which are part of his own Garkos Enterprises. Garkos also owns an unnamed insurance company that covers the Medusa Network satellite. Garkos Enterprises also has an office in London, even though it was unclear which kind of activities he develops there. Wyn Smithe and Genghis Khan: The Gorgons' two best players, they are also Stavros Garkos' right-hand men enlisted to assist him with his schemes. It is rare to see the Gorgons playing without them both, except through injury, and even rarer to see one of them appearing in an episode without the other. One instance of this occurring is in "When Hurricanes Collide", when Genghis appeared but Wyn did not.[citation needed] Even though Garkos favours them, they have little loyalty in return; they once attempted to steal a gold mine so as to be able to stop working for Garkos.[citation needed] Rebo: Rebo's biggest role in Stavros Garkos's dirty schemes was in "Blood Match", when Rebo stole Dino Allegro's lucky charm, damaging his abilities as the Hurricanes's main goalkeeper. He also makes a cameo helping Wyn and Genghis to prevent the Hurricanes from arriving for a fundraising game in Inverfinnan Park, home to Jock Stone's former team Inverfinnan Celtics, so Garkos could buy it. Most of Rebo's other appearances is simply playing football. Benny the Viking: A unpopular Swedish football player who is hated by fellow footballers in his home country for his dirty play. Stavros Garkos tried to revert it by hiring a publicist who put Benny to compete against Cal Casey on a game show, only for Casey to defeat Benny and teach him the value of good sportsmanship. A lesson that he only practices at his home country, this enhances his popularity for a price Stavros Garkos didn't like to pay. Lobo: Lobo was once nominated for the title of Spain's best football player. His rival for the title was the Hurricanes' own Toro. To help his player to get the title, Garkos kidnapped Toro's sister, Maria, as part of a plan to ruin his popularity.